A Fairy Tail Family
by Meliodas007
Summary: Some Dabbles on the life of Fairy tail. Sorry I suck A summary :   Enjoy reading :
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello, I really don't have a lot to say, but that I hope you like my short story. I got the idea when me and my BFIU ( Best Friend In Universe) were txting one night. Then it just came to me and so i had to write it down. So That's all for me and I hope you enjoy my story.

* * *

><p>o0 Hope \0o

It was a rainy day in Magnolia and there was barely anyone out around the streets. The rain had also affected the members of the fairy tail. There wasn't any loud commotion of fighting. There weren't a lot of people who were drinking. There were only small whisper and chatting through out the guild. The rain was really was never the cause of it, but certain day it was, was the cause of the low atmosphere.

A blue haired mage came in through the guild with a coat on and some books in her hand

"Hey everybody" she greeted the guild.

"Hello, Levy" said not even half of the members there.

She scan the guild for her celestial friend, but she was no where to be found. She notices that gray wasn't in a brawl with the common pink haired boy, for he was just chatting with Juvia next to him. She made it over to the bar table where Mirajane was chatting was Ezra, while drying some beer glasses.

"Hey Mirajane, where Lucy and Natsu "she said grabbing a seat."I don't see them any where?"

"There not here today"

"Why Not"

Mirajane Just pointed to the calendar on what day it was, saying that it could explain it self. She pointed to the, day of the 7th, the 7th day of the 7th month. That day was the reason why the guilds people were low today. Today was the day that Natsu foster parent disappeared and the day that Lucy's Mother had died.

"Oh" Levy heart sank a little, from the thought of how her best friends must be feeling.

"But then where did they both go?"

"Lucy left early yesterday and said that she wasn't coming in today, because she was going to visit her mother. Natsu just never showed up, he probably went searching again for his father." Erza said adding in.

Levy turned around to face the whole guild and notice that happy was on lisanna's lap asleep. 'I guess he didn't want to bring happy with him.' She sighed and kept her head down from thought of how her friends must be feeling. She really felt bad for the two. For losing something very important to them. She lost her train of thought when someone places a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see it was Mirajane with a smile.

"It's ok, they'll be back" she said.

"Right" Erza added in "And all we have to do is have hope that they'll be ok"

"Because no matter what happens we will be there for them likes they were for us."

"Aye sir" Happy said waking up from his nap.

"Right" Lisanna and Juvia said agreeing with Mirajane and Erza.

Then everyone started to gaze at Erza and Mirajane and agree with them. That they should have hope for Natsu and Lucy, that the two are ok and that they have to be there for as they were for them. For them as members of Fairy tail, they must be there for each other. They must care for each other no matter what. For they are all family, who care for each and every one of them.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey did you enjoy it? I am sorry that it is so short, i will try to make the next chapter longer. Please review and tell me how i did and how I can improve on my writing. I'm not the best at writing, but i would really want to improve. So please review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Note from Home _**

**_Pairing(s)/ Character(s): Gajeel/ Levy( small bit of Nalu and Gruvia)_**

**_Disclaimer: Really? If i owned Fairy Tail I probably won't be here and Gevy would already be a canon :D_**

* * *

><p>Finally, to take a breather from his long hike, he sat back against a trunk under a tree and pulled out his snap sac he had on his back. Going through it, he pulled out a small letter that he had delivered to him at the last hotel he stayed in. Opening letter, a piece of iron shaped as heart was taped to a note; he smiled and then unfolded the note.<p>

Dear Gajeel

How's it going? How's the mission? Did like present I gave you? I bet you did, because that was just a preview of what is waiting for you at home.  
>Hope your mission in the mountains is doing alright, I really wish I could have gone, but I understand why I couldn't. Especially, since I would have missed seeing Cain finally took his first steps. You won't believe it, it was so adorable, I was just in kitchen fixing his lunch for the day, Cain was on the kitchen floor playing with his toys being all cute as he usually is, and I had accidentally dropped the spoon on the floor. So when I went to pick it up, I looked up to see Cain on feet, standing. I smiled in awe but did say anything; he was shaky on his first step and a little more with the second, but the third he start walking straight. It was just soo cute, until he fell down and continued to crawl, but he's been trying it every day and has gotten lot better. I wish you here to see it; I bet you would have been so proud.<p>

Also two days ago, Juvia finally given birth to her child, it was boy, which means you get 30 jewels from Natsu, which is good for you. He looked mostly like Gray but had Juvia's eyes, his name is Koori, and he already has the guild wrapped around his finger. It's amazing how in new life could in pack the guild, it even reminds me of the time Cain came in the world, everybody couldn't get enough of him, especially you, Gajeel. You were one of the main ones, if I remember correctly. I bet you tried hard to deny that, but I know it's true.

Then, to add to good new, Natsu and Lucy are finally going to tie the knot, there finally in engaged, which came to a shock for the guild. We weren't planning on Natsu proposing until Lucy's birthday in two weeks, but I guess he got tired of waiting so he did it early. I don't know really how he did, but I do remember Lucy coming over, out of breath, crying and showing her engagement ring at are door. According to what she said, it was on her hand when she woke up and a note on the bed saying "Will you?" She started crying and ran to Natsu in the kitchen, kissing him hard while saying yes between every kiss.

Sound like something Natsu would do doesn't it, but doesn't beat you proposal, yours by far is the best one I've heard and my only one too.

Gosh, I miss you, Gajeel. Even Cain wouldn't stop calling for you when it's time for bed and even in the mornings. Not much is the same without you, I wished you'd come home already, we really miss you.

Yours Truly

Levy Redfox

He smiled at the note, then folding it back up and placing it back into his sac. He stood up and combed his hair back with his hands. Exhaling a light sigh, he continued his hike up the route to mission destination. He didn't have to waste relaxing, he need to get home, to where he is need the most.

He smiled "Don't worry Levy, I'll be home soon"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know, I know, your probably wondering were the heck I've been and my excuse is very reasonable, but for now I need to know on what you thought on the story. I know there's probably spelling and grammar errors up the Wazoo, just forget about the error for a sec and tell me bout the story. Did you like it? Hate? I need to know and you know what to do. So let's makes some magic ~<strong>_

_**Also, i heard it was Gevy week, so I wanted to contribute a little something to it, no big deal B) Happy Gevy week, ciao ~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Remember, Daddy Gray **_

_**Pairing(s)/Character(s) - Gray/ Juvia**_

_**Genre: Family, Romance**_

_**Disclaimer: Sigh...I can only dream ~**_

* * *

><p>"Gray?"<p>

"Hm?"

"Did remember her Pj's?"

"Yes"

"Is she changed?"

"Yes"

"Did you lock the crib?"

"Yes"

"Is her blanket on her?"

"Yup"

"Is the window locked?"

"Locked"

"Did you leave her nightlight on?"

"Yes"

"Is her Mr. Bunny with her?"

"He is"

"Did you turn the baby monitor on?"

"Yes"

"Is the door cracked?"

He nodded between his yawn

"Did you turn her tape on?"

"Yes"

"Did you flip it?"

"Yup"

"Did you-"

"Juvia"

"Hmm?"

"She's fine"

"I know, but-"

"Don't worry; she's fast asleep, safe in her crib."

"Yeah, but-"

He rolled over so that he was hovering over of her. "Juvia, she's fine, I promise"

"But Gray, she Hmph~"

She was cut off by a deep and soothing kiss. It was his usually way of saying "Stop worrying and kiss me"

This lasted until a small cry was heard from other room.

He groaned "I got it"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Done! Short and Sweet, just like my personality. Hehe, jk :D Anyways, did put to much time in to this, but I did want to update for this week. So it may be shorter than than the last, so bear with me. School, home and other stuff are taking up my imagination time, but i try :).<strong>_

_**Also, did you see the latest Fairy Tail chapter? GRUVIA Ladies and Gentlemen Gruvia XD. Did you see Erza's Second Origin? I can't wait til the next chapter, especially since we are getting a new colored pages and 36 pages BD .**_

_**~ciao**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Story of Rogue - oneshot

Pairing - Gevy (plus Rogue)

Genre: Family, parody

disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Fairy tail or the story of superman

* * *

><p>Year 56490<p>

" Levy we must hurry, before it's to late" he said to his wife as she held the bundle in her arms. Small drops of tears slide down her face as she gazed into the bundle. A boy, baby boy, no more than a day old held ever so tightly in her arms. Black hair and red eyes given from his father, but a gentle smile from his mother.

She whimpered, tightening her hold on her baby boy " I know, Gajeel " She sniffed as she held her cheek up to his own.

" I just wish...It didn't have to be like this" Even bigger tears slide down her face.

"I know Levy" he said wrapping his arms around her, gazing down at his son. "But this is the only way for his survival"

The mother and the Father held tightly onto their boy for what seem like forever, until both parents were ready.

They let loose and the woman handed her husband their child. He bundled the him tight and gently placed him into the capsule. "Rogue, my dear boy, live on for Metalica and it's people" He said as he held his sobbing wife. "Your mother and I, we will never forget you"

Thus, closing the capsule and setting the coordinates for Earth. They in locked there hands and started the engine together.

Smoke and flames gathered at the tail and soon enough it was off, soaring quickly through the atmosphere into space.

Heading directly towards earth.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry you haven't seen me in a while, I've been busy. But finally i did find some time to write this. I kind of went over board when I was thinking of the theory on rogue and Sting and came up with the idea of Rogue being Superman! Crazy, I know. Full of errors, i know that too, but i do hoped you enjoyed it and also review it.<p>

Yours truly

Kuro~


End file.
